weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weird Al Show
The Weird Al Show was a comedy show. The Episodes # Title Guest stars Original airdate Code 1 "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Hamster" * Dr. Demento as Himself * John Ennis as Dad * Loretta Fox as Mom * Dale Hallcom as Three Armed Guy * Rick Overton as Mr. Molasses * Emo Philips as Dr. Philips * Dweezil Zappa as himself November 15, 1997 - 3601 2 "Mining Accident" * David Bowe as Miner * Clarence Clemons as Miner * David Lander as Miner * Michael McKean as Miner * Emo Philips (voice) as Slaw Miester * Martha Quinn as Woman in Commercial September 27, 1997 - 3602 3 "Bad Influence" * Julie Brown as Fashion Reporter * Patton Oswalt as Seymour * Kevin Weisman as Spike * Barenaked Ladies as musical guest September 13, 1997 3603 4 "Promises, Promises" * Mike Levy as himself * Tony Little as himself * Ron Popeil as himself * John Tesh as himself September 20, 1997 (jobs Saturday) 3604 5 "Back to School" * Bill Mumy as Delivery Guy * Alex Trebek as himself * Gedde Watanabe as Kuni October 4, 1997 - 3605 6 "One for the Record Books" * Todd Patrick Braugh as Siskel * Mark Kineavy as Ebert * Ric Sarabia as Bearded Man * Scott Streltzoff as Free Thrower * Ian Whitcomb as Sir Alec * Hanson as musical guest October 18, 1997 - 3606 7 "Because I Said So" * Charles Fleischer as Buford * Mathew McCurley as Huey * Tahj Mowry as himself * Dick Van Patten as himself October 25, 1997 - 3607 8 "The Competition" * Jimmy Briscoe as Mippy * Drew Carey as himself * Fred Willard as Award Show Host * Radish as musical guest November 22, 1997 - 3608 9 "Time Machine" * Teri Garr as herself * Victoria Jackson as Crying Woman * Steve Jay as musical guest * Jon "Bermuda" Schwartz as musical guest * Rubén Valtierra as musical guest * Jim West as musical guest October 11, 1997 - 3609 10 "Al Gets Robbed" * Gilbert Gottfried as Al's imaginary friend Gilbert * Martha Quinn as Woman in Commercial * "Macho Man" Randy Savage as himself * Dick Van Patten as Burglar * All 4 One as musical guest December 6, 1997 - 3610 11 "Al Plays Hooky" * Fabio as himself * Daisy Fuentes as herself * Kevin McCarthy as Mayor November 8, 1997 - 3611 12 "Talent Show" * Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone * Cathy Ladman as Cindy * Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Weather Woman * John Roarke as Clint Eastwood * Roger Rose as Talk Show Host * Jon "Bermuda" Schwartz as Drummer * Matt Weinhold as Game Show Host * Immature as musical guest November 1, 1997 - 3612 13 "The Obligatory Holiday Episode" * Dick Clark as himself * The Amazing Johnathan as Uncle Johnathan * Martin Lewis as Token Brit November 29, 1997 - 3613 Cast * Eddie Deezen as The Guy Boarded in the Wall * Donavan Freberg as Baby Boolie * Stan Freberg as Papa Boolie, J. B. Toppersmith * Gary LeRoi Gray as Bobby the Inquisitive Boy * Brian Haley as The Hooded Avenger * Harvey the Wonder Hamster as himself * Ed Marques as Varna the Squirmese Cook * Paula Jai Parker as Val Brentwood, Gal Spy * Patricia Place as Mrs. Fesenmeyer * Jack Plotnick as Uncle Ralphie * Judy Tenuta as Madame Judy the Psychic * Danielle Weeks as Cousin Corky * Mary Yankovic as Mom (herself) * Nick Yankovic as Dad (himself) * "Weird Al" Yankovic as himself, Fred Huggins, Tony Malone, Fatman, various other characters Category:Shows